Chobits Afterstory
by Annabloem
Summary: Chii goes to a dance! This story takes place after the original Chobits series. Slightly Hideki x Chii


**Chobits Afterstory.**

Hideki had had an eventfull year. Me had moved to Tokyo and found a persocom [0] in the trash. His best friend married to their cramschool teacher and Hideki fell in love with his persocom, Chii. He also found out Chii was a special persocom, one of the chobits series, which meant she was a persocom who had feelings. And above all he found out Chii loved him back. After the events on the rooftop [1], he had taken the entrance exam for Tokyo-U again, and this time he got in. But now, they were having a big dance, and Hideki wanted to go with Chii. So after much nervousness, he asked her.

**Chii goes to a dance.**

"A dance?" Chii asked, "Chii does not know what that means." Hideki sighed, and then answered her: "Yes, I thought you might not know. Dancing is, well, it like, how do I explain this?" As usual, Hideki wasn't sure how to learn Chii what dancing was. Although Chii now knew almost all words, every once in a while Hideki still had to explain something. "Okay, I'll just show you,"Hideki finally decided. "Please stand up" Chii got up, and was standing right in front of Hideki now. "Well, it sort of like this" Hideki said, as he put his arms around her and started moving. Chii looked puzzeld for a moment, not knowing what happened. Then she smiled and said: "Chii understands, it's like hugging and moving at the same time!" Hideki blushed a bright red at her comment, but said: "Yes, you can say that." Chii said: "Chii remembers, dancing is moving while hugging, Chii will go to the dance, and hug Hideki!" Hideki smiled, but though: T_hat isn't all there is, but oh, she looks so cute_. But it was only then he realised he would have to buy her a dress, and dresses aren't cheap at all. "If you are coming, we will have to get you a nice dress, maybe you can go with Yumi [2], she will know what kind of dress is right do wear. I'll ask her after work." Then he remembered, he had to work today. "I'm sorry Chii, I have to go now," Hideki said, rushing out of the door. "itterashai!" Chii called after him.

Now Chii was home alone. She decided to go outside, just walk around a bit or something like that. When she was just outside the appartment building she saw Hibaya [3]. "Landlady-san, Hideki has asked me to go to a dance," Chii told her hapily. "Oh, really, how nice for you Chii-san" Hibaya said, amused. "And do you know how to dance, and how to behave at a dance already? Did Motasuwa-kun teach you?" "Yes" Chii answered her, "Hideki told me, dancing is like hugging someone, and then moving." Hibaya laughed softly and said: "That is almost right, but not quite. Shall I help you, to learn you how to dance?" "Chii isn't right? Then yes, please teach me Landlady-san!" Chii said. And all of the afternoon, chii and the landlady practised. When Hideki got home that evening, he found Chii practising dancing with an imaginary partner. "I'm home!" He said, and smiled as he noticed what Chii was doing. "Okaeri!" Chii answered him, like she always did, and ran towards him, trowing him on the floor when she hugged him. "Chii has learned how to dance. Is Hideki happy?" She asked. "I'm very happy, Chii" Hideki answered her, and then said: "Yumi is waiting outside, to take you shopping." "Chii is going shopping?" Chii asked, and when Hideki nodded, she said:"Ittekimasu" And walked out towards Yumi.

"This one looks really great on you, Chii" Yumi said, as Chii was walking around in a pretty pink purple ribbons were moving as she walked around "Does Chii really look pretty?" She asked and continued: "And is this the right dress for a Dancing?" Yumi smiled and answered her: "You look adorable, and this is just the right dress for a dance!" That night Chii went to bed happily. And if persocoms had been able to dream, she would most definatly dream of her dance.

[0] Persocom is a computer. But the story takes place in the future and all persocoms look like humans, they can also work, shop, cook, they are almost real humans, exept for the fact that they don't think, nor feel.

[1] As the events on the rooftop take place in the final episode of chobits, and this events are not important for this story, I'll not discuss them, so there won't be any spoilers :P

[2] Yumi is a cute girl who works at the same place as Hideki does.

[3] Hibaya Chitose is the landlady at Hideki's appartment building. Any other information is probably spoiler, but she helps Chii and Hideki a lot.

---

© Chobits by CLAMP

I don't own chobits, or any of the characters, although I would love to do so. Please read/watch the original show, because it is just awsome.

Chii: Chii's really cute in the real show as well!

Sumomo: And Sumomo does show up there.

Annabloem: Yes, and I couldn't find a way to include you here, so what are you doing here?

Sumomo: Sumomo is making this story a bit nicer by being here!

Shinbo: SUmomo, don't go invading other peoples story, even if it's not that good.

Hideki: You're doing the same! And I DO like the story!

Shinbo: That's just because you get to dance with Chii.

Hibaya: Please give your comments, and tell us what you thought.

Yumi: No flamming to, only constructive critisism.

Chii: And be nice!

Yumi: That's what I was saying stupid persocom.

Chii: Chiiii~!

Annabloem: Just keep quiet now, the story is already long finished!


End file.
